What Do You Mean, Half Whitelighter?
by TARDISwhore
Summary: COMPLETED! 5th in Hogwarts & Halliwells series. Paige’s dad Sam makes an appearance to see her, but much more is discovered when he sees Molly or rather meets up with her again. And we discovers he has another daughter... a red haired daughter? HPC Xover
1. Meeting An Old 'Aquaintance'

Series – **Hogwarts and Halliwells **

Title – **What Do You Mean, Half Whitelighter? **

**Summary:** 5th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. Paige's dad Sam makes an appearance to see her, but much more is discovered when he sees Molly, or rather meets up with her again. And he discovers he has another daughter, a red haired daughter…? Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU.

**Disclaimer:** I did not own Harry Potter or Charmed yesterday, I do not own them today and I will not own them tomorrow. But I can always hope about the day after that, can't I?

**Other Information:** This is a Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione fic. Lily is around 5/6 months pregnant and is starting to show. (Just a note about how long she has been pregnant, she was pregnant before she died and the pregnancy continued from where it had left off. Everyone knows that she is having a girl. All Weasleys have brown eyes, except Ginny who has blue eyes, this will play a semi big part in this story. Read my other stories first chapters for vital information.

This is the fifth in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series, so here is a little recap of the previous instalments:

_**My Parents, the Whitelighters:**_Harry has a dream of the Charmed Ones and asks them for help in summoning his parents. It fails but Leo comes down from 'Elderland' with Lily and James, who are now Whitelighters (James is Remus and Sirius' and Lily is Harry, Hermione and Ron's.). They return to Grimmauld Place to tell Sirius and Remus. After the reunion, James goes to the ministry to tell them that he is alive and that Sirius is innocent. It is announced in the Daily Prophet and Lily, James, Harry, Sirius and Remus move to Godric's Hollow (the real one, not the one that was blown up, which was a safe house with the same name).

**_Harry Potter and the Last _ _Battle_**An Elder tells Lily and James that everyone has to help Harry defeat Voldemort. The Elders discover there are Kinetic Charmed Ones and release their powers. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny turn out to be those Kinetic Charmed Ones. They have to learn to control the powers and train to defeat Voldemort. Ron and Hermione & Harry and Ginny start dating. When they arrive at the battlefield, James, Sirius and Remus run into Wormtail while Harry and the others go straight to Voldemort. The Marauders find them and Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra at Harry. Wormtail jumps in the way, fulfilling his Wizard's Debt to Harry. Harry then casts Avada Kedavra with Hermione, Ron and Ginny and Voldemort is finally killed. In the end, Lily discovers that she is pregnant.

_**The Charmed Professors:**_ Dumbledore goes to the Charmed Ones to ask them to become the new DADA teachers. They accept this offer after finding out they all have wand magic. Leo is also a wizard but came from a Muggleborn family so didn't know. For their first lesson with the 7th years, they summon Grams to show them Wiccan magic. When they talk to Grams after the lesson, she tells them that Harry, Ron and Hermione are to receive more powers soon. Sure enough, Harry receives telekinesis and astral projection, Ron receives premonitions and levitation and Hermione gets freezing time and molecular combustion. Draco asks Paige out on a date and she rejects him, because he is so young.

_**Become With The Animal Inside You:**_ In the final stages of their Animagus potion, Harry, Hermione and Ron are caught taking an ingredient from Snape's stores by the Charmed Ones. They don't turn them in, but rather ask if they can take the potion with them. When the time comes, the 6 of them take the potion and fall into a sleep, the side effect. Ginny has been spying on them and takes it with them. When they wake, Piper is a cat, Phoebe a dog, Paige an Owl, Harry a Lion, Ginny a Lioness, Ron a Puma and Hermione a Lynx. They discover that Leo is an Animagus too from when he was a Whitelighter, he is a cat. They tell Lily, James, Remus and Sirius and spend the full moon with them. Phoebe and Sirius share a 'moment'. There is a costume ball on Halloween night and all of them attend.

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

**Welcome one and all, to the 5th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. I really love the plot, I hope you do too.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Meeting An Old 'Acquaintance'

* * *

**

_Kinetic Tower…_

Harry Potter sat on the sofa, watching the flames in the fire dance away. Ginny Weasley lay on that same sofa, her head in his lap. She was playing with her hair, while she was reaching up to stroke his.

"Will we always be like this Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Mmm, as long as no ghosts try to make me kill myself again." He referred to Moaning Myrtle, who had moved on a few days ago. It had taken some persuasion, but she didn't budge, so Piper and Paige used a spell to help her move on and not return in ghost form. It was weight off Harry's back as she had began to watch him all the time.

Ginny giggled. "Yeah. So what should we do today, since Ron and Hermione are out?"

"Well, I have an idea. We could just stay here all day, doing nothing." Harry said, smiling at her.

"Sounds like a plan." She sat up and kissed him.

* * *

_Hogsmeade…_

In the Hog's Head, Ron and Hermione sat in a corner, two butterbeers in front of them, and were talking softly.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I have one idea." Ron said, kissing her on the lips. The butterbeers were forgotten and it was lucky they chose a private corner. They were only interrupted once by Paige, who had been left alone Since Piper, Phoebe and Leo went to visit Victor with the children.

"Hey guys. Sorry, am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all. Come and sit with us." Hermione said.

"Thanks. I can't really take long because I'm meeting someone."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"My dad. I owled him asking if he would come for a visit today and he said he would be here around 2." Paige told them. "I haven't seen him in two years and I thought that since Piper and Phoebe were going to see Victor, I should get in touch with mine."

"But I thought that your parents died?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I was adopted. I have the same mum as Prue, Piper and Phoebe, but Sam is just my dad. I don't think I have any siblings from my dad's side, but I'm happy with my sisters."

"Where are you meeting him?"

"I told him to orb into our tower. Why?"

"Because you could get him to meet you at Godric's Hollow to meet everyone, if it's ok with Lily and James. Ron, can you ask Harry?" Ron nodded and looked in a trance state.

"You sure about this?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, he says that it will be fine. He's going to ask Lily anyway, but it should be fine." Ron said.

"Thank you. I'll meet him in the tower, then we can orb over to Godric's Hollow." Paige said.

"Right, Harry's just said 'yes it's fine with my mum, come over when ever he arrives." Ron passed the message on. He looked at his watch. "It's half 1 now, maybe you should go and get ready? We'll go and see Harry and Ginny and see you at the Hollow."

"Yeah. Do you want to orb?" Paige asked.

"No, its fine we'll walk." Ron said.

"Ok, I'll see you in about half an hour then." Paige went to find a spot that she could orb out from. Ron and Hermione finished their butterbeers and started the walk back up to the castle.

* * *

_Kinetic Tower…_

"Ready to go?" Harry said as Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Hold on, let me just drop these off in my room." Hermione ran up her staircase and within a minute was back down. "Ok, let's go." They each grabbed the chain and Harry said the activation words and they were on their way. Unlike the last few times they had used the portkey, they arrived straight in the hallway.

"Hi everyone!" Lily walked in and gave them each a hug. Harry grinned, he could see that she was starting to wear maternity clothes.

"Hey mum. Paige said that she would be orbing in as soon as her dad got there." Harry said to her.

"Great. I'd invited Molly and Arthur anyway, but now we'll just all meet." They walked into the living room.

"Ron, Ginny, come here!" Molly pulled them into a hug. "Why have I not been sent any owls lately?"

"Sorry mum." Ron said.

The grandfather clock struck 2. "Well, they should be here any minute now." Lily said.

"Harry, how long will they be staying for?" James asked.

"Not sure. Why?"

"Just curious. That's all." James told him.

A glare of light appeared in the hallway Harry and the others had appeared in. "I'll go get them." Lily said and walked to meet them. A moment later, she walked back in with Paige and Sam.

"Hey guys. This is my dad, Sam." Paige introduced him.

Molly went pale and Arthur looked at his wife.

"Oh my Merlin, Sam." She said quietly. Sam's eyes widen when he saw her.

"Molly…" He started but she fainted into Arthur's arms.

* * *

**Well, what a first chapter. What do you think? If you press that little purple and write some nice things, then I might update this story faster.**


	2. Discoveries

**Chapter two, hope you enjoy. Also, the Prewitt twins are older than Molly, ok? And Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and the last chapter of my last story, Become One With The Animal Inside You. You're**** all stars!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_Hey guys. This is my dad, Sam." Paige introduced him._

_Molly went pale and Arthur looked at his wife._

"_Oh my Merlin, Sam." She said quietly. Sam's eyes widen when he saw her._

"_Molly…" He started but she fainted into Arthur's arms.

* * *

_

_Godric's Hollow…_

"Kids, go up in Harry's room." Lily said. They didn't move. "NOW!"

They ran up the stairs and into Harry's room. "Why did she tell us to come up here. And how does mum know that man?" Ron said, sitting on the sofa by the fire.

"I don't know, but he seems familiar to me. Like I've seen him before…" Ginny trailed off.

"But we've never seen him before. I wish I knew what was going on."

"Well, we'll just have to wait here until they let us back down." Hermione said, sitting next to Ron and putting her arms around him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Downstairs…_

"_Enervate._" Arthur pointed his wand at Molly. She opened her eyes slowly.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around. Then she saw Sam. "Sam, no, why are you here?"

"Molly, this is Paige's dad Sam." Lily said. "How do you know him?"

"A long time ago we knew each other. But I thought you were a fallen Whitelighter?"

"I was at the time. I'm a full Whitelighter again now." Sam said quietly.

"But, why did you react like that Molly?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's a long story, I wouldn't want to bore you." She said, trying to get out of it.

"Molly, what is it? You can tell us." James said.

"Well, it was at a party…"

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"Molly come on. It's just a party. You can Apparate back anyway if you don't like it." Fabian Prewitt told his sister. Gideon was dating a muggle from America and they were having a party that night.

"Fabian, I don't know. Why can't I bring Arthur?"

"Because you said it yourself. Someone has to look after the kids and he offered. Come on Molls, you deserve some time off from being super-mum."

"Ok. But I want to back by 1am." Fabian smiled.

"Now come on, I'm going to side apparate you there."

* * *

_**San Francisco…**_

"Molly, Fabian! About time you got here!" Gideon hugged his twin and sister. "How have you been Molls?"

"Fine. And why haven't you come over to see your new nephew?"

"Do I have to come and see every nephew? Why no nieces yet?" Gideon joked.

"Why do you want a niece so much? They already have enough for a full Quidditch team, including Arthur." Fabian said with a smile. Molly hit both of them.

"Boys. Well maybe next time, there will be a niece for you. If there is a next time that is."

"Gideon, there you are!" An American voice called and a petite brunette appeared at his side.

"Molls, this is Lucinda. Lucy, this is my little sister Molly."

"Pleased to meet you, Gideon's told me so much about you." Lucinda said to Molly. "I hear you're a hell of a cook."

"Well, I wouldn't say I was the best…"

"Molls, stop being modest. She's made some of the best food I've had." Gideon said.

Fabian smiled. "Well, except Hogwarts."

"Well Molly, you must come and meet some of my friends, they'll love you!" She dragged her over to a group of women.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Molly stood by the drinks table, enjoying herself. She had taken to Lucinda quickly and all of her friends were kind to her. She was sipping a firewhiskey (Gideon wasn't letting the muggles near it) and watched her two older brothers. Gideon was talking and dancing and Fabian seemed to be chatting a young woman up. She finished the rest of her drink and put it down. She picked up a bottle of butterbeer, or was it normal beer, and looked for a bottle opener. A hand gave her one. She looked up at his face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Sam." The man seemed in his 40s, but looked handsome.

"Molly." She smiled.

_**End Flashback…**_

* * *

"So you met at a party, but why did you react like that?" Lily asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Because it's what happened after that moment." Molly said, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

* * *

**_Flashback…_**

Molly was sitting down, giddy from too much alcohol. She was definitely drunk. Sam sat next to her.

"I really should be going." She said. She looked around for Fabian but he was a little 'busy' in the corner with the woman he was flirting with earlier. She tried to stand up but she back down."

"You're too drunk. You can't go home tonight. I'll go ask Lucy if you can stay in the spare bedroom." Sam got up and asked.

Molly sat waiting, thinking about Arthur, her sons, Sam. No, she shouldn't be thinking about Sam. He was just being friendly. He returned. "Molly, I'm going to take you to the spare room. Gideon said that he could take you home tomorrow morning." He pulled her up and helped her into the spare room. 'Thank god it's only a flat.' He thought.

He laid her down on the bed and she looked up at him. "Could you sit with me for a while?"

"Sure." Sam sat on the bed, holding her hand.

"You know," She slurred. "You're really quite handsome, you know that?"

"Molly, maybe you should try and sleep…" He started but Molly kissed him.

He tried to pull away but soon, was kissing her back. Then one thing led to another…

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

Molly woke up with a splitting headache. 'How much did I drink last night? I shouldn't have done that.' She thought. She looked at the sleeping figure next to her, expecting her Arthur, but it was far from that. Sam lay next to her. She gasped in horror. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

**_End Flashback…_**

* * *

"You slept with Sam?" Lily gasped, as Paige looked slightly horrified, as any child would hearing about their parent, doing something like that.

Molly nodded. "I left with Gideon later that morning but I avoided Arthur for a few days. Then when I told him, he forgave me straight away. He said that it wasn't my fault, just too much to drink. Then a month later, I was feeling ill, so I went to a healer and they told me I was pregnant. And you with magical pregnancies they can tell you the day the child was conceived. Well, they told me the date. The date of the party."

"Are you saying that…"James started but couldn't finish.

"One of my children isn't Arthur's? Yes. When I gave birth, we bound the powers, as they would be half-Whitelighter. We didn't want to give them the burden of those powers at a young age."

"But who is it Molly?" Lily asked.

"Arthur and I both have brown eyes. Sam has blue. Only one of my children has blue eyes." Molly told them.

"Ginny. Ginny is Sam's child." Lily said. Molly nodded.

* * *

**_Gasps_ who thought of that? Well, did you like it? Next chapter, Molly and Sam decide to tell all the Weasley children about what happened… Will Ginny hate Molly and Arthur for not telling her? Well, wait and see... I'll update quicker this time, I might have it up at the end of the night, or tomorrow morning not sure yet.**


	3. The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts

**The truth comes out. Who thinks that sparks will fly?

* * *

Chapter 3: ****The Truth Is Out There… And It Hurts

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_Are you saying that…"James started but couldn't finish._

"_One of my children isn't Arthur's? Yes. When I gave birth, we bound the powers, as they would be half-Whitelighter. We didn't want to give them the burden of those powers at a young age."_

"_But who is it Molly?" Lily asked._

"_Arthur and I both have brown eyes. Sam has blue. Only one of my children has blue eyes." Molly told them._

"_Ginny. Ginny is Sam's child." Lily said. Molly nodded.

* * *

_

_Godric's Hollow…_

After the truth of Ginny's parentage had come out, the rest of the adults had been shocked. They talked it over some more, after sending the Kinetics back to Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny were reluctant to go, but had no choice as Lily orbed them back against their will, telling them that Molly was fine. Paige went to get Piper, Phoebe and Leo from San Francisco and they told them.

"Sam, I thought that you were secluded after mum died?" Piper asked.

"Yes I was, but Roberta invited me to her daughter's party. Do you know her daughter, Lucinda." Piper and Phoebe nodded. "Well, Lucy was dating Gideon. So I went, I was just going to stay for a while then go back because I didn't want to be rude, but then, well you know."

"Ok, enough details." Phoebe said, disgusted.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, Later That Week…_

They decided to tell all the Weasley children together, and Harry and Hermione too. They told them to come to Godric's Hollow the following Friday at 7pm. Charlie and Bill would be coming together, with Tonks too as she was invited if she wanted to come, Fred and George were flooing from their shop and the Kinetics were coming via Harry's portkey. When they had all assembled in the living room, Molly explained everything that had been discussed last time.

"Wow mum, you were a floozy." George said as a joke.

"George Fabian Weasley!" Molly shrieked as the other's tried not to laugh too hard. It soon died down.

"So mum, you're trying to tell us that one of us isn't dads, we're Sam's?" Bill asked. Molly nodded.

"Bet it's Percy, he's the odd one out from us lot." Fred and George said together.

"No it isn't Percy. Haven't you noticed that me and your father both have brown eyes? Sam's eyes are blue." All of the Weasley children, Tonks, Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny.

"It's me isn't it?" She said quietly. Molly nodded.

"I'm so sorry baby. We didn't want to hurt you." Molly said, reaching for Ginny's arm. She pulled it away.

"What else have you lied about? I don't even know you any more." Ginny ran upstairs.

Molly looked at Arthur. "What have we done?" She whispered into his shoulder.

"She'll be ok." Arthur soothed his wife. He looked at Harry. "Do you think that you could talk to her? Calm her down a bit?"

"Yeah, I'll try." Harry walked up the stairs to find his girlfriend. He searched most of the bedrooms before checking his own. And there on the bed, Ginny lay crying her heart out. She looked at me before putting her head back into the pillow.

"Ginny…" He walked in and lay down next to her, hugging her.

"Why did they do it?" She sobbed out. "Why did they lie to me for all these years?"

"Maybe because they didn't want to hurt you. Just because Arthur isn't your real father doesn't make him any less your dad. She grew up calling him dad and there's nothing stopping you from still doing that. But at least now you know the truth." Harry kissed her forehead. "You know that they would never hurt you intentionally."

"But they still lied to me. What if I had gone the rest of my life not knowing?"

"Ginny, look at me. They both love you, Sam will love you and they are still your parents. You just have two dads now." This made Ginny laugh. "See, much better like that."

"Thank you Harry, you always know what to say." He kissed her cheek. "I love it when you do that." So he did it again. "That's quite good, but I prefer this." She kissed him on the lips. A kiss that lasted a minute.

"Wow Gin." Harry said dreamily when it ended.

"I don't want to go down just yet, I just need some time to think it over." Ginny said. "But I want you to stay with me. Can you go tell them please?" Harry nodded and his body went limp.

He reappeared in a red flash downstairs and walked into the living room. "Ginny's kind of ok now. She said that she didn't want to come down quite yet, so I'm going to stay up there with her." Harry informed them all.

"But she's feeling better?" Molly asked, worried. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll try and get her down. Not sure exactly how long that's going to take. She's stubborn sometimes." Harry grinned. "I'm off then." He disappeared in a red flash, making everyone but Ron and Hermione jump.

When he came too upstairs, Ginny was stroking his hair.

"Gin, how are you feeling now?"

"Better. I'm not sure when I'm going to face mum though. I'll talk with her and dad… Arthur… dad, oh Harry I don't know what to do, I'm so confused!" A new set of tears fell through. Harry held her close to him.

"Shh, it's only Gin. Everything will be ok." Harry said softly, stroking her hair.

"How Harry? I'm so confused, I don't know if I can trust mum again, I'm not even a proper Weasley. I don't know who I am."

"You're Ginny Weasley, you're Leaena, you're Harry Potter's girlfriend, and you're one of the smartest witches in 6th year, and smarter than a lot of the 7th years. Just because you found out your father is not who you thought it was doesn't change who you are. Arthur raised you, you're his daughter, but Sam is your real father. You should think yourself lucky. You have a loving mother and two fathers, both of who love you."

"Your right Harry. You're always right." She kissed his cheek, wiping her tears away first. "How comes your always right?"  
I guess it's a gift." Harry smiled at Ginny's laugh.

They talked for 15 minutes more before Ginny said she wanted to go back downstairs.

* * *

**Who liked this chapter? I loved writing it, but it was kind of emotional. I would be like this if I was Ginny (Although if I WAS Ginny I would have as many snog sessions with Harry as I could). The next chapter is going to be a PoV chapter. It's going to be out soon, possibly, hopefully.**


	4. The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts PoV

**PoV chapter up, sorry if the next couple of updates aren't as frequent. I'm at work and college and the work is kinda hectic even if my timetable is only 14 hours and working weekends. And as much I hate to admit it, college comes before fan fictions. :( I can't believe I managed to say that!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Truth Is Out There… And It Hurts (Ginny PoV)

* * *

**

I have no idea why mum and dad have told us to come here. Even Bill, Charlie and the twins are here. Tonks, Harry and Hermione were invited too. Mum, dad, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Sam are all here as well. I still feel like I know him from somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Well, we got you here today because I have to tell you something." Mum started.

She started explaining about how she and Sam had met at a party years ago. She had got a bit too drunk and Sam had put her in a bed in uncle Gideon's spare room. But it went further. I kinda wanted to throw up at that point. No kid wants to hear about their parent… eugh! Then she explained that a month later the healer told her she was pregnant and the child was Sam's.

"Wait mum, you're trying to tell us that one of us isn't dads, we're Sam's?" Bill asked. Mum nodded. I kept thinking, 'it can't be. Mum wouldn't do that.'

"Bet it's Percy, he's the odd one out from us lot." Fred and George said together. This made me smile. He was the odd one out, in a lot of ways.

"No it isn't Percy. Haven't you noticed that me and your father both have brown eyes? Sam's eyes are blue." Mum said. Now, my eyes grew to the size of saucers. I felt Harry, Hermione, Tonks and my brother's eyes on me. I was the only one with blue eyes.

"It's me isn't it?" I said quietly, not really trusting my voice to go any higher. Mum nodded.

"I'm so sorry baby. We didn't want to hurt you." She said, reaching for my arm. I pulled it away. I couldn't stand her touching me, after lying.

"What else have you lied about? I don't even know you any more." I shouted before I ran upstairs. I ran into the only room I felt safe in. Harry's bedroom.

I shut the door and fell onto the bed, tears streaming down my face. How could they, how dare they? All my life was a lie. I heard the door open and I looked up for a second to see Harry. I put my head back in the pillow when I heard his voice.

"Ginny…" He walked in and lay next to me, holding me in his arms.

"Why did they do it?" I managed to get out. "Why did they lie to me for all these years?" I felt so hurt they did it to me.

"Maybe because they didn't want to hurt you. Just because Arthur isn't your real father doesn't make him any less your dad. She grew up calling him dad and there's nothing stopping you from still doing that. But at least now you know the truth." Harry kissed my forehead gently. The thing he does whenever I feel sad. "You know that they would never hurt you intentionally."

I wiped some of my tears away. "But they still lied to me. What if I had gone the rest of my life not knowing?"

"Ginny, look at me." Reluctantly I did. "They both love you, Sam will love you and they are still your parents. You just have two dads now." I had to laugh at this. "See, much better like that."

"Thank you Harry, you always know what to say." He kissed my cheek. The way he does all the time and the way that makes me feel like the only girl in the world. "I love it when you do that." So he did it again. He always does that. "That's quite good, but I prefer this." I kissed him on the lips. A kiss that was filled with my love for him.

"Wow Gin." He said dreamily when it ended.

I looked down, then back at my love. "I don't want to go down just yet, I just need some time to think it over." I stopped, then continued. "But I want you to stay with me. Can you go tell them please?" Harry nodded and his body went limp.

I sat waiting for him to return. I stroked his hair. I loved the way it was always messy, it made him look so sexy. When he came too, he smiled at me.

"Gin, how are you feeling now?"

"Better." I said truthfully. "I'm not sure when I'm going to face mum though. I'll talk with her and dad… Arthur… dad, oh Harry I don't know what to do, I'm so confused!" I started crying again, even though I didn't want to. Harry held me closer to him.

"Shh, it's only Gin. Everything will be ok." He said to me, stroking my hair, soothing me.

"How Harry? I'm so confused, I don't know if I can trust mum again, I'm not even a proper Weasley." I felt more tears appearing, falling down my cheeks onto Harry's shoulder. "I don't know who I am." I couldn't control my voice, it was increasing and I didn't want it to. I just wanted everything to go away and be the way it used to.

Harry held my chin and pointed my face, my pale baby blue eyes looking into his soulful emerald ones. "You're Ginny Weasley, you're Leaena, you're Harry Potter's girlfriend, and you're one of the smartest witches in 6th year, and smarter than a lot of the 7th years. Just because you found out your father is not who you thought it was doesn't change who you are. Arthur raised you, you're his daughter, but Sam is your real father. You should think yourself lucky. You have a loving mother and two fathers, both of who love you." I smiled.

"Your right Harry. You're always right." I wiped away my tears, then kissed his cheek. "How comes your always right?"  
I guess it's a gift." I laughed and he smiled at me.

We talked for another 15 minutes about Quidditch, Christmas presents, upcoming birthdays, anything other than the big topic. It was then that I finally said those nine fateful words.

"I think I want to go back downstairs now."

* * *

**Well, what is going to happen now? Will Ginny accept Sam as a father? Tune in next time to find out!**


	5. Who's Up For Question Time?

**It's time for a confrontation. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Who's Up For Question Time?

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_Your right Harry. You're always right." She kissed his cheek, wiping her tears away first. "How comes your always right?"  
I guess it's a gift." Harry smiled at Ginny's laugh._

_They talked for 15 minutes more before Ginny said she wanted to go back downstairs.

* * *

_

_Godric's Hollow…_

As Ginny and Harry walked down the upstairs corridor, Ginny was shaking. Her hands, her legs, and she bet if she spoke her voice would be shaking too. Harry squeezed her hand and she looked at him.

"Harry, I'm not sure I can do this." She tried to walk away, but he held onto her hand.

"Ginny, you're going to be fine. You can do this, you're strong." She gave a slight smile and they walked back down the stairs. Ginny took a deep breath as they walked back in the living room. Everyone looked at them and Ginny avoided everyone's eyes, especially Molly, Arthur and Sam's.

"Ginny darling, are you ok?" Lily asked, concerned.

Ginny nodded, sitting down next to Ron and Hermione. Harry sat next to Ron.

"Ginny, can you ever forgive us for not telling you the truth all these years?" Molly asked her youngest child and only daughter. Her voice had desperation in.

Ginny looked at her mother to say no, but she couldn't get the word out. Instead other words came out. "Yes mum, I forgive you." Mother and daughter ran to each other and embraced like it was the last time they would see each other. Everyone looked on, not wanting to interrupt the moment. When they separated, Arthur came forward.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you-"

"It doesn't matter dad." She hugged him tightly.

When they parted, she looked at Sam, then Molly. "Ginny dear, we never meant to hurt you. We had hoped we could keep you from being hurt, but the chance to meet your birth father has come around." Molly explained.

Ginny nodded. "I know mum. And I would like to get to know him." She looked at Sam, her baby blue eyes looking into his.

"So would I." He said quietly.

James looked around. "Come on everyone, I think we should give them some privacy." Everyone except Molly, Arthur, Sam and Ginny left the room to go into the Room of Requirement.

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

"We decided that it was best if you didn't know because we didn't want you to know that you wouldn't be able to see your real dad most of the time." Molly said. Ginny could see where she was coming from. Always asking where her dad was, seeing her brothers with their dad.

"Did you know before now about me?" She asked Sam.

"Yes. Molly got in touch with me, and we talked about it. I said that she should raise you thinking Arthur was your father, instead of me. I wouldn't have done any use for you. Arthur raised you better than I ever could have hoped for." Sam said.

"You know, because Sam was a Whitelighter, you're half Whitelighter. Just like Paige is." Molly said.

"What do you mean, half Whitelighter?" Ginny asked. "You mean that I have the Whitelighter powers?"

"Yes, but we bound them when you were born. It just meant you wouldn't grow up with the burden of magical powers, being a witch is hard enough without them."

"But I got my powers any way. Because I'm a Kinetic Charmed One." Ginny said. Then she realised. "That's why I didn't get powers when Ron, Hermione and Harry did isn't it?"

"It may be because of that. We'll have to get Paige and the girls to unbind them for you." Sam said. "They should be similar to Paige's. Orbing, telekinetic orbing, that sort of thing."

"Really, I can orb?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we won't know until we unbind your powers and check with the Elders. Witch and Whitelighter children aren't frowned upon anymore, with Paige being needed for the power of 3 to continue. And Piper and Leo's sons are both half Whitelighter too." Molly said.

Ginny suddenly thought of something. When she had been on the train, looking after Chris, Leo had said that he was only like that with the sisters and himself. Did he react because he knew she was half Whitelighter or because she was Paige's half sister?

Sister, she had a sister now! All those years of dreaming about an older sister instead of all brothers were now true. Well, sort of. Now she had that older sister, but she didn't lose any of her brothers, who weren't so bad now they were older (with the obvious exception of Percy) and would look after her. Maybe this wasn't going to be all bad…

"When can we unbind them?" She asked.

"As soon as one of the sisters can create a spell to do so." Arthur said.

"I'll go get one of them." Sam said, leaving the three of them alone.

"Ginny, are you sure you're happy with this? It is quite big for a 16 year old girl to take in all in one day." Molly said.

"Mum, I'm fine. I'm actually feeling glad that this has happened. Taking something from what Harry said, now I have two dads who will both love me." She smiled and hugged them both.

* * *

_Meanwhile, At The Same Time…_

The group of 12 bundled into the room, which was an exact replica of the living room they had just left. They all sat down and James handed them all butterbeers. There was silence for a few minutes, until one member decided to break the silence.

"Well, today has been eventful." Charlie said.

"You can bloody say that again." Tonks said. "I don't think Ginny will quite be the same. I can't believe it, Arthur not here dad."

"It's a shock for all of us." Bill took a swig of his drink.

"I can't believe I have another sister." Paige said. "I have enough on my hands with these two."

"Hey!" Piper and Phoebe said together. Nearly everyone had to grin, trust Paige to make everyone feel a bit better.

Harry sat next to Ron, not saying anything, not talking to anyone. Ron noticed and nudged him.

"Oi mate, you alright in there?"

'Leave me alone, Ron.' He thought to his friend. He was trying to cheer him up, but after he saw his girlfriend like that, he was in no mode to be cheerful.

"Harry, she was ok. You spoke to her, she seemed fine." Hermione said.

Harry just ignored her. He drank from his bottle and waited until someone was going to come in and tell them they could go back in. Everyone was now talking with each other, some about Ginny, and some about other things. It wasn't until Sam walked in that Harry looked up.

"Phoebe, do you think that you could write a spell to unbind Ginny's powers?" He said to his daughter's half sister.

"Yeah sure. Does it have to be a power of 3 spell or just a normal one?"

Power of 3, just to be sure." Sam said. "Can you come back in?" The sisters nodded and followed Sam out. Harry decided what he was going to do. He got up and followed them before anyone could stop him.

* * *

**Ooh, Ginny has more powers ay? Wonder what on Earth they could be… Tune in next time folks!**


	6. Of New Powers And New Sisters

**Here we are, part two of a chapter that kept you all guessing the powers. And to my reviewer that said they wanted Ginny to be closer related to the Charmed Ones so they could be the Power of 4, what are the Kinetic Charmed Ones? They may not be the original Charmed Ones but they are the Kinetic Power of 4. But do keep the idea of the Power of 4 in mind, maybe for a future story, maybe the next one...? And to another, yes I do wrtie themall in advanced, but I'm sticking to a timeline otherwise I would have started uploading them when they were finished, and I started writing these in March!!! I'm half way through at the moment, that's the series of 20. Well about 20, give or take a couple. Ok, let's move onto the disclaimer to stop my inncessant rambling. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling, I don't own Charmed, that belongs to Constance M. Burge. Otherwise I'd be rich, famous and married to Drew Fuller!! I do own the spell though, which is why it sucks, lol!**

**Well, here you will find out what powers Ginny has…

* * *

Chapter 6: Of New Powers and New Sisters

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

_It wasn't until Sam walked in that Harry looked up._

"_Phoebe, do you think that you could write a spell to unbind Ginny's powers?" He said to his daughter's half sister._

"_Yeah sure. Does it have to be a power of 3 spell or just a normal one?"_

_Power of 3, just to be sure." Sam said. "Can you come back in?" The sisters nodded and followed Sam out. Harry decided what he was going to do. He got up and followed them before anyone could stop him.

* * *

_

_Living Room…_

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were looking over a table, working on a spell when Harry walked in. Ginny spotted him first.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She walked over to him.

"I couldn't just sit in that room and wait for you to come in. I was just a little worried about you, that's all." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I was really worried."

"That's more like you." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine."

"Well, can I stay in here now?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and they sat down together, talking and smiling.

Phoebe was trying work out a spell that would release all of her powers, including the Whitelighter ones. 5 minutes later she had one.

"Right, now we just say this and her powers should be unbound." Phoebe said.

The Charmed Ones read from the piece of paper.

"_Sister witch we call for thee_

_Your powers to arrive to thee_

_For a Whitelighter witch, bring powers near_

_Come to you and settle here._"

Ginny glowed white as orbs surrounded her then disappeared.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Yeah, you should have your powers now. When I first received mine, I had orbing, which I couldn't control, and telekinetic orbing, which is similar to telekinesis but with orbs and your can call for things, or people, that are and aren't in sight. For example, Lily!" In a swirl of orbs lily appeared, confused.

"How did I get in here?" She asked.

"I was showing Ginny how to call for objects and people. And I called for you so you could ask the Elders what Ginny's powers are."

"Slave labour this is." She joked. "I won't be long." Then she orbed away on her own.

"Now, while she's up there, how about we talk, lil sis." Paige said, putting her arm on her shoulder.

"Fine by me, big sis." Ginny grinned. "I always wanted a sister, used to beg mum to take one of the boys back and get a girl."

Molly shook her head. "I remember that, it was all the time. It was at least 50 times a day sometimes. 'Mum, can we get rid of Percy?' 'Mum can we get rid of the twins?' 'Mum why am I the only girl? Can we get another?' It used to drive me to the end of my tether." Molly smiled.

"I wasn't all that bad." Ginny said.

"Yes, you used to be quite quiet from the age of 7, then you perked up again a few years ago, around the time of the Tri Wizard Tournament." Arthur said, smiling at her.

Lily orbed back in. "I didn't get a chance to talk to the Elders, Prue was there ready to tell me."

You just saw Prue?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, she saws hi. To all three of you. Anyway, Ginny your powers are orbing and telekinetic orbing, same as when Paige first got her powers."

"Cool. How do I do the orbing?" She asked. Paige thought for a moment, then went to pounce on her. Ginny put her hands to protect herself and she orbed out. She orbed back in straight away. "I did it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, your powers are similar to how mine were in the beginning. Now see if you can move that candle." Paige pointed to an unlit candle.

"Candle!" Ginny called. The candle disappeared in orbs and reappeared in her palm. "That is so cool." She orbed it back to the table. "I can't wait to show the others."

"Nice power Gin." Harry complemented. He pulled her closer. "Now you just have to learn how to control that orbing and we can go anywhere we want." He whispered in her ear, making her blush ever so slightly.

"Harry, can you stop that." She whispered back, pushing him back slightly.

"Should I go get the others back now?" Sam said.

"I'll get them." Harry's head flopped on his chest as he projected himself to the others.

Sam, unfamiliar with Harry's power, asked, "I thought he was going to get them?"

"He has the power of astral projection." Ginny explained.

"Right." Sam said. "Explains what he did earlier."

Harry jerked back into his body with a gasp. "I've never got used to that yet."

Ginny smiled. "Are they coming back?"

"Already here." Ron's voice said from the doorway. The other seven who had been excluded from the room (Lily, Harry and the Charmed Ones having come into the room already) entered and sat back down. "He told us your power's too."

Ginny grinned. "They rock." She said.

"How comes she's get the cool powers and I'm stuck with mind ones?" Ron complained to Lily and James, who held their hands up in defence.

"Don't attack the Whitelighters. It's the higher being's decision about your powers." Lily said.

"But I got the sucky powers." Ron sulked, making everyone else laugh except Phoebe.

"Excuse me, I have the same powers as you, so do mine suck too?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Erm…" Ron blushed and muttered something that sounded like "Ok, they don't suck." This just made everyone burst into laughter again, including Phoebe and Ron this time.

* * *

**Well, it's pretty short, but I think it works. I'm sorry that Ginny's powers weren't a little more original, but I wanted the Charmed Ones and Kinetic Charmed Ones to have two of the same power, which has happened, Yayness for me! Hope you enjoyed it at least!**


	7. Power Training & Father Daughter Bonding

**Well, here we go, Ginny trying to control her powers, and some father daughter Whitelighter bonding. Paige and Sam had a little of it at the end of 'Sam I Am' so I might put it in, maybe with Paige, maybe without, who knows! And all those who remember every detail about Charmed, Sam wasn't a teacher in the 1800's and he was born in England.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Power Training and Father Daughter Bonding

* * *

**

_Kinetic Tower Attic…_

"Ginny, you only orb out when you feel threatened. You need to learn to do it on your own terms." Harry said. It was the first of training her new powers and Harry would be helping her. They had given some time out of their last two periods on Wednesday, the only time they could get it together.

"Harry, don't you think I've been trying? I've been stressed too. In case you forgot, the man I thought was my real father turns out to be my stepfather and I'm half Whitelighter!" Ginny created a ball of electricity which when Harry saw, he paled.

"Put your hand down and step away from the electric." He said jokingly. Ginny looked at her hand was surprised to see the electricity crackling in her palm. She closed her palm and the ball disappeared.

"See, that's how bad it is. I'm losing control of my Electrokinesis!" She shouted.

"Ginny calm down!" Harry shouted back, feeling it was the only way to get through to her. It shocked her into silence. "Gin, I'm sorry but it seems the only way to get through to you is to match your volume of voice." He took her down to the living room and sat her on the sofa they used most often. "Listen to me, you can do this. You have had two huge shocks for you, but it doesn't stop you. Just remember, you have 2 dads now, they both love you and as for being half Whitelighter, well you can consider that a blessing, we don't need me to change into one of my parents to orb us somewhere now, you can do it." He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Harry, we can't do this here, what if Ron or Hermione come in?" She said, trying to push him away.

"Let's go somewhere more private then? Like, my room?" He said. She smiled.

"Sounds good." She replied but kissed him once more. Suddenly, they were engulfed in orbs and when they reappeared, they were in Harry's room. "Did I just do that?"

Harry grinned. "I think you did. See, if you concentrate enough, then you can do it." He kissed her cheek. "Now, see if you can take us to the attic." Ginny nodded and concentrated on orbing to the highest room of the tower. But nothing happened. "Harry, why isn't it working now?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Think of it again." He told her. She mentally rolled her eyes but concentrated once again on orbing to the attic. Harry interrupted her thoughts with a kiss. They felt themselves engulf my orbs once again and upon opening their eyes, they found they were in the attic once again. "So, you either have to be threatened or kissed to orb. Interesting…" He trailed off.

"You're telling me. That's very interesting…" Ginny replied.

"Well, you just have to help yourself to a kiss when ever you want to orb somewhere for now, but you'll drag me along too."

"You say that like I think it's a bad idea." Ginny said. She pulled him into a kiss which he didn't refuse.

"Gin, we have to stop doing this all the time." Harry whispered when it had finished.

She pouted. "Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"

"Oh yeah. I want to run off with your sister." Harry joked and Ginny knew it. She tried to keep a straight face, but it was too much and she fell to the floor in giggles.

"How comes you can always make me laugh?" She said, taking Harry's hand and being pulled up.

He shrugged. "I guess it's a gift." He replied.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A soft voice said from the stairs. Harry and Ginny both looked round to find Sam standing there.

"No not at all." They both said. Then Ginny spoke alone. "What's up Sam?"

"I was just wondering if we could have a talk." He said. His eyes were flicking from Ginny to Harry.

"Yeah sure, Harry do you mind?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll go see my parents for a while. Fire call me at the Hollow if you need anything Gin." He kissed her cheek, and then used his portkey pendant to travel to the Potter's family home.

Ginny and Sam moved down into the living room where they were both more comfortable.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you a little better. You're 16 and I know hardly anything about you." Sam said. He was a bit nervous about the meeting, but not as much as he had been the other day.

"Well, my birthday is the 23rd of July. I love playing Quidditch, not too keen on homework. My favourite colours are pink, purple and black, oh and I love reading muggle novels. The Secret Garden is my favourite at the moment." She said.

"Wow, erm what do you want to be when you grow up, other than Mrs. Potter." Sam smiled at his daughter's blush.

"Erm, well I want to be an Auror. It seems really interesting and I would be helping others." She replied, trying to ignore his 'Mrs. Potter' comment.

"That's the wizarding equivalent of a muggle police officer right?" Sam asked. His knowledge of the Wizarding world was pretty low.

"Yeah. And I think that it sounds great. Tonks, Sirius's cousin, is one and she really enjoys her work. Although, she is a Metamorphmagus, meaning she can change her appearance, which means she goes on different types of missions sometimes." Ginny said.

"That's what being a police officer is about too. Before I became a Whitelighter, I was part of the police force. That was a long time ago though, in the 1800's." Ginny's mouth hit the floor.

"1800's? But then, how long have you been a Whitelighter?" She asked.

"Since 1876. I was born in 1841 in England. I went to Oxford University but I became a police officer after it all. I was chasing after a young man who had attacked a child when he ran onto a site which was being renovated. One of the beams was unstable and he pushed it and fled. I, on the other hand, was caught under all the debris. I remember some pain, but then I was in a really white place, being asked if I wanted to continue helping the innocent and protecting others." Sam watched Ginny's reaction to his death and the event after.

"Wow," Was the first word out of her mouth. She was thinking it through in her brain, taking it all in. Then she looked up at her father. "Guess working for the law runs in the genes, doesn't it?" She grinned.

* * *

**Well, I decided to make this a two parter again. I hope you enjoyed it. Hey, I know, why don't you write one of those wonderful reviews everyone is talking about? Go on, you know you wanna be kind to me and I did update this pretty fast, go on, make my day!**


	8. Big Sis, Lil Sis And Dad'

**Part 2, just like I promised you! Continuation of the father daughter talk and might include Paige, but read to see if it does…

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: **'**Big Sis, Lil Sis And Dad'

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

_Sam watched Ginny's reaction to his death and the event after._

"_Wow," Was the first word out of her mouth. She was thinking it through in her brain, taking it all in. Then she looked up at her father. "Guess working for the law runs in the genes, doesn't it?" She grinned.

* * *

_

_Kinetic Tower…_

"I guess it does." Sam replied, all nervousness leaving him as he watched Ginny grinning like he had always been part of her life. "But Paige doesn't fit it anywhere."

"I think you'll find that I help the needy everyday." A voice came from behind. They turned but before they saw the figure they both knew it was…

"Paige, hi." Sam said, smiling at his daughter. "What are you doing here? How did you know that I was here?"

"Harry flooed me in the tower, so I thought I'd pop down and see you both." She took a seat next to Sam.

"And by pop in, you mean orb?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Of course. I didn't want to waste energy running to catch you here when I could orb in a second." Paige frowned. "That makes me sound pretty lazy doesn't it?"

"Yes." Sam and Ginny both said, then they all cracked up.

"So, what were you talking about?" Paige asked.

"About what I was before I was a Whitelighter." Sam replied.

"Which was…?" Paige indicated for him to go on with the story.

"A police officer. I was killed in action. Trying to catch a child attacker." He replied. "I didn't return to England after I became a Whitelighter, too many memories of my life. I moved to New York at first, then in the 20's, I moved over to San Francisco. The 20's were great, there were many parties, especially some unforgettable ones by the cousins who lived at 1329 Prescott Street. Phoebe Russell, Prudence Bowden and Piper Baxter."

"My sister's past lives?" Paige asked. Sam nodded.

"Yes. They held weekly parties, until Phoebe Russell turned up dead in 1924. Strangled to death. I'm sure that you heard what happened from this Phoebe?" Paige nodded. "Well, then there were really no parties in that house until Penny and Jack, her first husband, began to throw Wiccan get togethers in the 60's. I always used a glamour at the parties, a different person each time, but that was the first time I caught a glimpse of your mother. She was only a teenager then, but I fell in love. It was then that I was assigned as her Whitelighter. I watched over her for 10 years, until she realised that I was her Whitelighter. It was then we fell in love."

"We started to see each other behind Victor's back. I hated her being deceitful to him, but she told me not to worry. Then they broke up, she found out she was pregnant and 9 months later, we were blessed with you." Sam's smile dampened a bit. "We knew we couldn't keep you. Within 12 hours of your birth, we gave you to Sister Agnes at the church. But we never forgot you."

"Wow, I never knew all of that." Paige said quietly. Ginny echoed this in her mind. She had learnt about her real father's life in a matter of minutes.

"What did you think of my mum when you first saw her?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I saw something in her that I had only seen with Patty. She had similar eyes, they actually looked very similar except the hair. Patty's was brown, near a black colour, but Molly, her head looked like it was alight. It was a fire red and suited her personality perfectly. Same as you actually." She smiled. "Your smile is the same as hers too."

"I think we should do this more often. Just the three of us. Big sis, lil sis and dad. What do you think, dad?" Paige asked. Inside, Sam was shouting with joy. Paige had actually called him dad! He didn't expect it from Ginny, but from Paige, it was like Christmas had come a few weeks early.

"I'd like that." Ginny said. The two sisters looked at Sam.

"Yeah, I'd like that too." Sam said, failing to hide his huge smile.

"You could come to Godric's Hollow for Christmas? I'm sure Lily and James wouldn't mind, they love having company round." Paige said. "I'll check tonight and then we can get back to you before the end of the week."

Sam thought for a moment. "Victor wouldn't be there would he?"

"I don't know actually. I'll check that too. But will you come anyway?" Paige asked. Sam looked as if he was going to say no before one word changed his mind.

"Please?" Ginny asked her biological father. Sam looked at her and his answer was certain.

"Yes, I will come for Christmas."

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, Later That Day…_

"Yes of course. The more the merrier." Lily said cheerfully to Paige and Ginny. They instantly smiled.

"Thank you so much Lily, you're a great friend." Paige said, giving the pregnant woman a hug. Lily hugged her back.

"Well, he is going to be Harry's future father in law, so we should consider him family." Lily and Paige looked at Ginny's pale face.

"Why does everyone think that me and Harry are going to get married?" She complained. "We've only been going out a few months."

"Ginny, hunny, Potter men always go for red heads. You and Harry are a great couple and you are going out. All these signs point towards wedding bells." Lily said. "But watch out for them, when you marry one, you never can get rid of them. They seem like little lost puppy dogs. Or maybe that's just James…" Lily paused, looking thoughtful. But she only did this because of a certain eavesdropper.

"Oi, Lily!" James said, walking into the corner of the library the three women were currently situated. "I resent that!"

"James, I agree with her. She has you whipped." Sirius leaned on a book shelf, having followed his friend.

"Sirius, you would do best to shut your mouth!" Lily snapped at him. Sirius paled. Lily was more angry only one other time. When she was pregnant with Harry. And an argument with a pregnant Lily Potter was a lost battle.

"Yes Lily." He said sulkily. James laughed.

"Now who has who whipped?" He taunted his best friend.

"James…" Lily growled. "Don't. Even. Start."

James paled to Sirius's colour. He, like Sirius, knew not to argue with Lily when she was pregnant. "I'm sorry Lils."

"Just go." Lily said. Sirius was about to argue back when James grabbed his hand.

"Going." And he orbed himself and Sirius away from the library.

Lily smiled. "Those guys are so easy to control. Just act pissed and they stay away." She gave away her words of wisdom to the two half sisters.

"So, you really weren't pissed off then?" Paige asked.

"Not as much as I acted." Lily grinned, then rested a hand on her small bump. "But I can blame it on the hormones. And this little girl of mine."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Ginny asked, changing the subject to Harry's new sister.

"Well, James said that since Harry had his father's first name for a middle name, that we should do the same with me and this one. So the middle name will definitely be Lily, but we can't decide on a first name."

"Can we join this conversation?" a voice said from behind. Phoebe and Piper appeared.

"Yeah, Lily was saying about a first name for the baby." Paige said.

"I like the name Alyssa." Phoebe said.

"I think Elizabeth is quite nice." Piper said.

"See, I prefer something like Krystyna." Paige said, thoughtfully.

"Christina? Like Aguilera?" Ginny asked. Hermione had introduced her to some muggle music and she like some of it.

"Yeah, but not spelt the same way. K R Y S T Y N A. It's more original." Paige said.

"Where did you get that from?" Piper asked.

"One of my friends from middle school had that name. It's always stuck with me though."

"If we're going for original names, I'd pick India." Phoebe said. Paige thought about it.

"Sounds nice. India Black." Phoebe went a very bright red while the other four snickered.

"I'm not dating him you know." Phoebe muttered.

"We know how close you two have got lately. It's only a matter of time." Piper said.

"Back to the names, I like Alyssa and Elizabeth. James and I are still talking about these things though."

"Well, I for one can't wait for the birth. Paige and I are already trained to be midwives." Phoebe told Lily.

"And I would want to give birth at home, why?" Lily said, making Piper laugh.

"Exactly what I said." She said.

"Look, your baby is practically all Whitelighter, it's going to be hard to explain an orb covered baby in any hospital, magical or muggle." Paige said.

"True." Lily said. "Maybe I'll reconsider that."

* * *

**Yayness, the longest chapter so far! Well, the end is nearly here again, but don't worry, Hogwarts and Halliwells newest story is nearly ready for publish. Just a few more chapters and I'm done with WDYMHW. Well, once again we have also come to the part of the chapter where I would beg you to review. Well, this one is one exception. Please review, you know you wanna!**


	9. Power Control: Min To Max

**Well, a Ginny's power scene again. And will there be some fluff between a pair of people? I'll give you a hint, it's not Harry and Ginny or any couple together at the moment!

* * *

Chapter 9: ****Power Control: Min to Max

* * *

**

_Kinetic Tower Attic…_

"GINNY!" Harry jumped out of the way as a ball of electricity came flying at him. He had changed into Ginny to throw small balls of electricity towards her and she had to orb them out of the way. She hadn't been able to control it well, Harry had told her to aim it to her right, but they always came back towards him.

"Sorry Harry." She winced as Harry fell to the floor.

"It's fine Gin." He was using his own voice, which kind of freaked Ginny out. Harry got up and changed his appearance back to his self. "But one complaint, don't try and kill you boyfriend."

"I said sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you hunny." Ginny moved to him and kissed him. "You're no good injured."

"Glad to see you love me that much just to use me." Harry grinned. "I want you to try orbing now."

Ginny sighed. "Ok, but I don't think it's going to be any better than yesterday." She had only been orbing around while kissing Harry for the last day or so. It seemed the only way she could was to kiss him, which neither of them complained about.

"I know that you can do it Ginny. Close your eyes and imagine yourself moving into your bedroom." She obeyed him but didn't feel the familiar pull of orbing.

"Harry, I can't." She said, without opening her eyes.

"Right new plan. Imagine yourself moving to your bedroom, while kissing me." Harry watched as Ginny disappeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs. Harry grinned.

"YES!" The cry was heard throughout the tower. Harry hoped Hermione and Ron weren't around, otherwise they might think that something else was happening **(A/N: Lol!)**. Harry made his way down the stairs into the common room where Ginny was just coming in. "I did it! I actually did it!"

"Well done Gin!" Harry picker her up and swung her around, her legs dangling. "I knew that you could do it." He said quieter.  
"All it took was my boyfriend and thinking of the great kiss he gave me yesterday." Ginny said. Their faces were almost touching. Harry moved in to kiss her when the bell signalled there were 5 minutes until they had to be in their lessons.

"Walk with me?" Ginny said. Harry nodded. They collected their bags and walked out, hand in hand.

* * *

_After Class, Kinetic Tower Attic…_

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Ginny orbed out again. She orbed back in behind them and shocked Ron and Hermione.

"Wow Ginny, you learnt that really fast. How did you do it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked over at Harry. Neither wanted to say it was because of them snogging. "Well, Harry helped me a lot." She replied, telling part truth. She knew Ron would tell her brothers and they would give Harry another Talk.

"Well, at least now you can orb us around instead of calling for Lily and James." Ron joked.

"Ron, I am not a supernatural taxi." Ginny said with a mock scowl. But then she burst into laughter, as did the other three Kinetics.

Hermione was the next to talk. "So, have you controlled your telekinetic orbing yet?"

The Electrokinetic frowned. "Not yet. Which sucks."

"Ginny, you concentrated when you orbed. Think of that same thought when trying orb an object." Ron said. Harry and Ginny instantly grinned. Little did Ron know what the thought really was.

"Ok then." Ginny decided on an object, a quill from the table. She imagined a kiss from Harry as she said "Quill!" In a loud voice. In a flurry of orbs, the quill disappeared from the table and reformed in her palm.

"Yes! Ginny you did it!" Hermione said, hugging her best friend.

"I did, didn't I?" Ginny grinned. "I actually did it, I can't believe it!" She and Hermione hugged each other and squealed.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "You have any idea why girls are like that?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather not know, mate." Ron replied. "Girls are way too complicated." Harry nodded in agreement.

"So, now that we have a ticket to anywhere, anyone want to go to somewhere really warm, like Florida?" Ginny asked. They looked confused. "I'm joking. It's colder there in winter than here."

"Ginny, we could go anywhere we want." Ron said to his sister.

"Not anywhere. Remember the personal gain rule? We can't use our magic for our own needs." Hermione said to her boyfriend.

"Merlin, Hermione, there are some parts of you that will never change, are there?" Ron said.

"No, I just don't want anything coming back on us, Ronald." Hermione said in a deadly calm voice.

"Ok Mione. Chill." He said as Harry and Ginny watched in amusement.

"They are always going to be like this, aren't they?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry.

"Yep. And we'll be there to watch them and laugh about it after." Harry replied. "So, how's about we finish what we started this morning?"

"Mm, sounds like a plan." Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and he held his around her waist. In a flurry of orbs, they left the young bickering couple for Ginny's bedroom. It was only 10 minutes later that they noticed Harry and Ginny were gone.

* * *

_Charmed Tower…_

Phoebe was alone for once in the common room. Piper and Leo had gone off for a romantic meal and Paige was looking after the children in the nursery. Well, supposed to be. When Phoebe last looked in there, she was laying on the sofa, Chris on her lap and Wyatt leaning against her, thumb in his mouth. Phoebe had put Chris back in his crib and Wyatt in his bed. She covered Paige with a blanket and summoned a house elf to look after them. She was reading a book at the moment, Backpack by Emily Barr. It was a British muggle novel which she was quite enjoying. It was only when an owl delivered a letter that she realised that she had been reading for 3 hours straight. She gave the owl a treat and it ate it happily. She checked the name on the envelope and was surprised to see it had written on it, _Phoebe Halliwell_. She frowned, wondering who it was from, and opened it up. As she read it, she was even more surprised. But she wrote a reply anyway.

_Ok, I'll be there around noon. I'll floo over to the library fireplace. See you Saturday._

_Phoebe H_

She summoned an envelope and put the note in there. She wrote the name of the sender and sent the owl away.

* * *

**Well, who was the mystery letter from? You'll find out in the next chapter, the last chapter of this story! I know that it is very short, but I think that it is long enough. If you disagree, then I can't really change it now, so NYEH!**


	10. New Romance

**Last chapter, I really hope that you enjoy it! And well done to everyone who guessed the couple right! Now watch romance blossom before your very eyes.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: New Romance

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

_She checked the name on the envelope and was surprised to see it had written on it,_ Phoebe Halliwell_. She frowned, wondering who it was from, and opened it up. As she read it, she was even more surprised. But she wrote a reply anyway._

Ok, I'll be there around noon. I'll floo over to the library fireplace. See you Saturday.

Phoebe H

_She summoned an envelope and put the note in there. She wrote the name of the sender and sent the owl away.

* * *

_

_Charmed Tower, Saturday, Phoebe's Bedroom…_

When Phoebe woke up, she remembered about who she was meeting. She looked over at her bed side table and saw the letter there, where she had placed it on Thursday. She picked it up and read through it again.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I'd like to talk to you privately about certain things. I was wondering if you would come over to Godric's Hollow and we could talk there. Maybe in the library? Whatever time you say will be fine. Hope to see you soon._

_Yours, Sirius_

Phoebe wondered what he wanted to talk about. Just thinking about it made her heart flutter a bit. She shook her head at the thought. "Keep it together Halliwell. He probably doesn't even like you in that way." She said to no one in particular. 'But why did he ask me to the Halloween Ball if he didn't?' Her inner self thought. She sighed.

'I guess I'll have to find out in two hours.' She thought. She got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, Around 12 Noon…_

Sirius was pacing in the library. Right in front of the fireplace. It was nearly 12 and Phoebe would be arriving soon.

"What if she thinks I'm mad?" He asked himself quietly.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Padfoot." The voice of James Potter said, as he came into Sirius's view.

"Funny Prongs, now shut it." Sirius snapped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to catch a nerve." James grinned. "Waiting for Phoebe?"

"No, I thought I'd invite Snape down here for . Of course I'm bloody waiting for Pheebs."

"Oh, she's Pheebs to you, is she? Well, I just came to tell you that Lily and I are going out for a while and Moony is going to see Piper about the potion for his little furry problem. So you and 'Pheebs' have the place to yourself."

"Right, I got it. Now bugger off before she gets here." Sirius said.

"Aye! Aye!" James mock saluted and orbed out as a book came flying towards his face. Sirius scowled and picked the book up and placed it back on the shelf. He sat in one of the armchairs and waited for the flames to turn green. In less than a minute, they did just that and Phoebe Halliwell fell out of the fireplace…

...and straight into Sirius's arms.

She smiled. "Fancy meeting you here." She said.

"I know the feeling." He said. He let her get up and then they smiled at each other.

"Maybe we should start that again." Phoebe said. "Hey."

"Hi. How was your journey?" Sirius asked, with a grin.

"Pretty rocky. How are you? And how is everyone else?" Phoebe asked, both sitting on the same sofa, right in front of the fire. They weren't near any windows so it seemed like it was night, with just the flames licking the fireplace lighting that part of the room.

"I'm fine, James is fine, Remus is fine and Lily is, is there anything fine about a pregnant woman?" Phoebe laughed, which made Sirius smile.

"Pregnancy can make a woman's hormones go a little haywire, but it's just like 9 months of PMS." Phoebe said. "She'll be fine as soon as the baby is born."

"Great, another 3 months or so with Lily the monster."

"I'm pretty sire she wouldn't appreciate that name. So anyway, what did you ask me here for?"

"Oh, well, erm…" Sirius wasn't sure what he was going to say. "Well, erm-"  
"You said that already." Phoebe giggled.

"I know, I just, well, I like you Phoebe." He blurted out.

"And I like you, but I don't see what this is about?" She said, confused.

"No, I mean that I really like you. The time that we've been spending together, the Halloween ball, I've had great times with you."

"Sirius, I've had great times too." Phoebe said softly, letting her chocolate brown eyes look into his silvery grey ones.

"Well, what I mean to say is, would you like to go out tonight or something, like a date?" Sirius watched her to see what her reaction would be. Lucky for him, it was a happy one.

"Yes! I'd love that!" She said excitedly. Then she realised how over the top she had been and coughed slightly. "I mean, that sounds great."

"You can be excited if you want, I know I am at the moment." Sirius said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So where do you want to take me Mr. Black?" She said.

"I don't know, Miss. Halliwell, where would you like to be taken?" Sirius replied, his cheekiness shinning through.  
"Well, maybe a meal somewhere, followed by something more private?" She said, moving over towards him. She had been edging towards him all the while they were talking and now she was right next to him.

"I like the sound of that." He said quietly. Their faces were close now, almost touching. They looked into each other's eyes once again.

"My, my, Mr. Black, what handsome eyes you have…" Phoebe said.

"All the better to see you with, my dear." Sirius replied, smiling. "What beautiful lips you have."

"All the better to kiss you with…" Phoebe pressed her lips gently against Sirius's. She closed her eyes, lost in the moment. Sirius kissed her back and closed his eyes. Phoebe felt his arms wrap around her and she did the same to him. Soon they were in a passionate kiss, neither wanting it to end.

Little did they know, their whole conversation and other 'things' were being watched by two certain sisters, two Whitelighters, a brother in law and a werewolf, through a book case.

"See, the perfect couple." Piper said softly.

"Yeah, now Sirius has someone to control him." Remus said, grinning at the pair.

James grinned too. "It was obvious from their Animagi forms."

"Huh?" Everyone, with the exception of Lily and Remus of course, was confused.

"When two people are soul mates, their Animagi forms are the same or similar." James explained. He looked at Piper and Leo.

"Wait, so you mean to say that me and Leo are soul mates?" Piper asked.

"Yep, unless you find someone else with a housecat form. Hey Leo, McGonagall's single." Remus said, watching Piper's face turned to horrified.

"Don't you dare put those ideas in his head Remus John Lupin!" She said angrily. It was lucky that they had charms on them to make them invisible and had a privacy spell around them.

"You know that I'm joking. I wouldn't want to feel your powers." He joked and made them all laugh slightly.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Sirius had pulled out of their kiss and were listening to the conversation. Apparently, the spell had included them too.

"Should we tell them we know?" Phoebe whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "Let's have some fun with them." Sirius was about to speak when Remus said something.

"Too late guys, they found us out." Sirius and Phoebe heard shuffling and before their eyes, the 3 witches and 3 wizards appeared out of thin air.

"Aww, Moony how did you find out we knew?" Sirius moaned. Remus just smiled.

"Where did I get my nickname from?" He asked and Sirius mentally slapped himself. Of course, Werewolves had excellent hearing.

"What are you? Superman with your super hearing?" Phoebe asked, making herself, Piper, Paige, Leo and Lily laugh, while James, Sirius and Remus just stood, confused. Phoebe decided to explain. "Superman was a film. It was about an alien with superhuman abilities."

"Right…" James said. "An alien, like they're real."

"Probably what Muggleborns say about Hogwarts and witches and wizards." Paige retorted.

"Just go away guys. It was good until you started yapping." Sirius said. The others made faces but orbed out. He turned back to Phoebe. "Now where were we?"

"I know." Phoebe giggled as she went in to give Sirius another kiss…

* * *

**The end of another (hopefully) wonderful story. Well, I thought it was ok. What did you guys think? Great, not great? Well, please review, you know you really want to!

* * *

**

**Next Instalment: Two Sets Of The Power Of Four?** _(Well I wonder what that is about... lol!)_


End file.
